HomeStock
by EverSoNitro
Summary: One night, during a bout of boredom, Scanty stumbles upon a secret of apocalyptic proportions. Now she, her sister, and their two greatest enemies are thrust into a high stakes game, with an unseen group of allies leading them all to victory.
1. A young woman stands in her bedroom

**HomeStock**

-Prologue: A young woman stands in her bedroom-

A young woman stands in her bedroom. It just so happens that today, the seventh of April, is the anniversary of the day she came to this Earth. Though it was three years ago that she arrived, it is only today that she will be given a name!

What will the name of this young woman be?

Enter name: Rubyred Fartknocker

TRY AGAIN, SMARTASS

Try again: Scanty Akuma

ACCEPTED!

Examine room

Your name is SCANTY. As was previously mentioned, today is the anniversary of the day you arrived on EARTH. It isn't the day of your birth, because that would imply that you were HUMAN. No, the fact of the matter is, you are a HIGH CLASS COMMANDER DEMON. But that's not exactly relevant at the moment. You have a variety of INTERESTS. You have a fondness for LITERATURE, especially for tales of the OCCULT, and those relating to HUMAN SUFFERING. Relating to this, you also have a number of TORTURE DEVICES scattered about the room, as well as a few that you've designed yourself. However, they have a tendancy to CATASROPHICALLY FAIL and RAPIDLY DISASSEMBLE THEMSELVES. You also have a considerable amount of skill when it comes to BEACH VOLLEYBALL, which you and your DEAR SISTER believe to be a beautiful and highly technical sport. Also in your room is your COMPUTER, but you don't use it very often, as you're usually busy NOT BEING A COLLOSAL LARDASS WASTING AWAY IN FRONT OF A MONITOR. Above all, however, you have a passion for RULES, REGULATIONS, and ORDER. You have a FIRM BELIEF that if society was to follow all the RULES set out before them without hesitation, it would be FAR BETTER OFF than it is currently.

As part of an effort to prove this, you and your SISTER have made it your mission to ENSLAVE HUMANITY, and force them to follow RULES of your design. There are, however, two GIGANTIC ROADBLOCKS keeping you from accomplishing this, but you'd rather not talk about them too much at this time.

You amd your SISTER have just finished giving a report to your FATHER, the MAYOR of DATEN CITY, on your progress with getting rid of these two ROADBLOCKS. It didn't exactly go over too well, and you were forcibly ejected from the room after you and your SISTER were found in a COMPROMISING POSITION. The two of you decided to go and prepare another SCHEME, but while your SISTER is probably writing up a storm, you just AREN'T IN THE SCHEMING MOOD. Right now you find yourself to be INCREDIBLY BORED.

What will you do?

Scanty: Go "finish things" with your sister

As much fun as that sounds, she is probably busy SCHEMING, and interrupting her is against your personal RULES.

Scanty: Go "finish things" with your sister

I already said no. Pick something else.

Scanty: GO KNOCK DOWN YOUR SISTER'S DOOR AND HAVE CRAZY INCESTUOUS LESBIAN SEX

That's it, I'm picking for you.

Scanty: Go to your computer.

You decide to go and see if you can remedy your boredom with your computer. Your desktop is UNDERSTANDABLY BARREN, due to the little time you actually spend using it. There are only two icons on your browser: your INTERNET BROWSER, and your DEMONCHAT CHAT CLIENT/REMOTE SOUL STEALER.

Open DEMONCHAT

You open DEMONCHUM on a whim. Along with the standard chat client functions such as a FRIEND'S LIST, MOOD SELECTION, USERNAME (yours being devilishSophisticate) and the like, there is also a TARGET LIST, which gives a list of all the users currently online. This is useful when you are looking for people to SIGN CONTRACTS WITH SATAN, which can be forcibly printed from their printer via the PRINT CONTRACT function. The list is also useful for CHATTING WITH SOMEONE AT RANDOM, which you figure might be a good way to cure your boredom.

Pick a name from the list

You pick the name "explosivesEccentric", and begin chatting.

You've been at this for probably a good HOUR, and have gone through DOZENS of names, yet you can't seem to find anyone INTELLIGENT to chat with. You figure that you'll only give this one more shot, and then you'll go find SOMETHING ELSE to do. You scan the list, seeing if you can find a name that jumps out at you. Your cursor hovers over the name "arachnidsGrip" for a moment. You ponder for a moment, and figure that whoever this is, they may have some sort of interest in the MACABRE, guessing from the name. They certainly won't have any LIFE-CHANGING INFORMATION, though. You wonder why you just thought that. You shake the thought from your mind and begin chatting.

PESTERLOG:

- devilishSophisticate [DS] began pestering arachnidsGrip [AG] at 19:14 -

DS: Greetings.

DS: I hope I'm not interrupting anything.

AG: Maaaaaaaay8e.

AG: Maaaaaaaay8e not.

DS: I just found myself with nothing to do, so I thought I might see if I could find someone to have an intelligent conversation with.

DS: So far, however, this doesn't seem to be the case.

AG: You picked the right troll. ::::)

AG: Who are you anyway?

DS: Me? That doesn't really matter at the moment.

AG: Oh, yeah, 8ecause I loooooooove having a chat with someone I don't even know.

DS: I find it's better to learn about someone's interests before you learn their identity.

AG: Hmmmmmmmm...

DS: That way, you're not bound to awkwardly greet them whenever they pass you by.

AG: Aaaaaaaactually.

AG: That's not a 8ad philosophy!

DS: It's less a philosophy, and more of a personal rruurruu.

AG: Rruurruu?

DS: Pardon that, it's simply a minor speech impedement.

DS: It's common within my family, actually.

DS: Though I wouldn't trouble yourself with that.

AG: W8 a minute.

AG: Family?

AG: Ohhhhhhhh, you're a human aren't you?

DS: Human? Please.

AG: Oh.

AG: So you're an alien then. ::::/

DS: Not exactly.

AG: Well, I don't really talk to xenos. It's kiiiiiiiind of for8idden.

DS: You see, I am a demon.

DS: Me, my sister, my father, all of us.

AG: Pfffffffft. Yeah, right.

DS: Are you calling me dishonest?

AG: Demons are supposed to 8e amaaaaaaaazing. Something for pretty much all trolls to look up to and everything!

AG: They're also completely fake.

DS: Not neccesarily.

DS: The humans seem to believe that aliens are fictional.

DS: And yet, assuming that you're an extraterrestrial from your earlier comments, you exist.

AG: I.

AG: Am not.

AG: An alien.

DS: Well, to them, you would be.

DS: It's all a matter of perspective.

AG: Noooooooo, they're the aliens.

AG: Weeeeeeee elimin8 aliens.

AG: And, well, sometimes enslave them.

DS: The very definition of alien is something against the norm.

AG: Not to us.

DS: That seems like something of a closed-minded perspective.

AG: Why do we have to have the same definition for words you have?

DS: I do see your point.

AG: For uuuuuuuuus.

AG: It's anything not of Alternian descent, or culture.

DS: Cultural differences do tend to make everything confusing.

DS: For example, on Earth, demons are considered to be evil beings that should be avoided at all costs.

AG: W8, like...

AG: Angels?

DS: Ironically, angels are viewed as the ones to be looked upon with reverence.

AG: Wow.

AG: I guess we really fucked up with them. ::::/

DS: Which I personally find to be idiotic.

DS: Every angel I've had the misfortune of meeting has been a revolting, disgusting, and all around unpleasant being.

DS: Although, I suppose that's why they're held so highly.

DS: They're so similar to the humans in that way.

AG: I've met some too. ::::/

DS: Really? Do tell.

AG: They're a real 8itch to kill.

AG: Not that we were suppoooooooosed to kill them.

AG: Which is weird 8ecause they were just retarded.

DS: You're preaching to the choir.

DS: Angels do have a stubborn tendancy to stay alive.

DS: Although, with ours, it's usually sheer dumb luck that saves them.

AG: Why not just gank their luck?

DS: Excuse me?

AG: That's what I do!

AG: Steeeeeeeeal it!

DS: That's not a bad idea, actually...

DS: Wait a minute, I think we've actually tried something like that before.

DS: Yes, I remember.

AG: Really?

AG: Well, if that didn't work that must 8e your fault then. ::::/

AG: It works for me every time!

DS: It almost worked, too, but they managed to beat us through sheer stubbornness.

DS: Admittedley, not one of our greatest moments.

DS: And the whole time, they didn't even realize that we were behind everything!

AG: Our?

DS: My dear sister and I.

AG: Ohhhhhhhh, okay!

AG: 8ut, you mean sister literally, don't you? ::::/

DS: Of course.

AG: I have a friend who used to 8e a really gooooooood friend.

DS: I see. And?

AG: And we would work together to 8e the gr8est scourge of the entiiiiiiiire Alternian empire.

AG: We didn't really...get there.

AG: 8ut we're young!

DS: That's quite fascinating, actually. What happened?

AG: We diiiiiiiid end up 8eing the most feared FLARP team ever.

AG: 8ut she sort of ruined it. ::::/

DS: I'm unfamilliar with that term. FLARP?

AG: Imagine the 8est role playing game ever!

AG: And the losers get killed.

AG: Well, at least when we're involved.

DS: Facsinating.

DS: They don't have anything like that on Earth.

AG: Humans are pretty pathetic, yeah.

DS: Everyone's more content to simply live out their fantasies in the security of their own homes.

AG: Homes?

AG: Oh, w8.

AG: That's their hives.

DS: Yes, that's right.

DS: Or, at least, I assume that hive is the Alternian term for a place of residence.

AG: When we leave the spawning caves and find our lusus the construction drones 8uild a hive for us to live in.

AG: Which we cre8 and everything.

AG: Some hives aren't really...sta8le. Since they were made 8y wrigglers and everything.

DS: I suppose that that's simply a manesfestation of natural selection.

AG: It is!

AG: There's natural selection, and then there's culling. ::::)

DS: Such a fascinating society.

AG: Isn't it?

DS: Humans try to hold on to every piece of their own, even if it's weak and would be better off gone.

AG: That's stupid. ::::/

DS: But I say, let them.

DS: It'll make things that much easier for us when we finally take over.

AG: I mean l8ely I guess our species got a little weaker.

AG: Trolls who would normally 8e culled 8efore are let off easy as long as they survive.

DS: That actually seems to mirror human history.

DS: Before, it was similar to yours, where the strong would flourish and the weak would be left to die.

AG: They still are!

AG: We just hardly ever purposefully kill any of them off anymore.

AG: Unless they're a mutant or something.

DS: As times progressed, however, they began making more of an effort to save everyone, regardless of their condition.

DS: It would seem that your society is simply, for lack of a better term, "behind" human society in that regard.

AG: 8ehind?

DS: Chronologically speaking, of course.

AG: 8ullshit.

DS: Yours does still seem more superior.

AG: We've 8een around for miiiiiiiillions of sweeps.

AG: Or, we were around.

AG: And the Troll Empire spanned 3 galaxies!

DS: Were? Spanned?

DS: What happened?

AG: The Reckoning! Duuuuuuuuh.

DS: Is this another Alternian term?

AG: No!

AG: W8, you don't know what it is?

DS: I'm afraid not.

AG: You'd think if you were really a demon you would have soooooooome idea.

DS: It sounds vagely apocalyptic, though.

AG: Yes! That's what it is!

AG: Oh man it was awwwwwwwwesome.

DS: So, your race underwent its own apocalypse.

AG: Yup!

AG: Now it's just me and 11 mostly idiots.

DS: Why are you still alive?

AG: SGRU8.

DS: Hang on, that sounds familiar...

DS: Does this SGRUB have any relation to SBURB?

AG: Yeah, sort of I guess.

DS: Intruging. I've seen advertisements for that game about the city.

DS: You mean to say that this game is a tool for the end of the world?

AG: No.

AG: Just a tool for escaping it.

DS: So, if I was to begin playing this game, I could avoid the end of the world?

AG: Well yeah 8ut if you're a demon why does it matter for you anyway?

DS: Well, the thing is, my sister and I are, in a manner of speaking, bound to the mortal realm.

DS: The same goes for the angels I told you about earlier.

AG: Laaaaaaaame.

DS: Well, originally, the plan was, if we destroyed the angels and opened the gates of Hell, we could allow our demonic forces to invade the Earth and Heaven.

DS: But if the destruction of Earth is coming, we might as well find alternative methods of escaping.

DS: So we simply play this game, and we avoid being destroyed with the Earth?

AG: Yeah! 8ut there's oooooooone pro8lem.

DS: What's that?

AG: It has to 8e a group of four, aaaaaaaand there already is a group of four.

DS: ...

DS: You're joking, right?

AG: I'm no hero of Time, 8ut something tells me sta8le time loops wouldn't let that group change.

AG: I could 8e wrong though!

AG: 8ut it does have to 8e four.

DS: Hmm... there's myself, my sister, father, and I suppose Fastener could make a suitable fourth...

AG: You have to 8e around the same age, too.

DS: ...Well that hardly seems like a reasonable limitation.

DS: And the only other people that could possibly match our skill would be those angels...

DS: Well, I suppose it's a small price to pay, and we could simply kill them afterward.

AG: Sure, if you wanted it

AG: 8ut why would you?

DS: To ensure our own survival, obviously.

AG: 8ut you wouldn't need to if you do it right!

AG: I mean, if you 8eat the game.

DS: True, but those angels have been a thorn in our side for far too long.

DS: We might as well use them and just dispose of them once they're no longer useful.

AG: I mean, I don't know if it would 8e possi8le.

AG: 8ut it wouldn't matter, if you got the Ultimate Reward.

DS: Ultimate Reward?

AG: Yeah!

DS: What would this reward be?

DS: I'd imagine avoiding the end of the world would be the game's reward.

AG: No.

AG: It cre8s a new universe!

AG: For you to rule over as gods. ::::)

AG: 8ut the humans sort of ruined that for us...

DS: I suppose I should ask why, in case something of the like happens to us.

AG: It shouldn't.

AG: It's not like you fucked it up for us.

DS: I see.

AG: 8lame the humans for it.

DS: Alright.

DS: So we play this game, kill the angels, and become gods of our own universe.

DS: Sounds simple enough.

AG: That's the pro8lem.

AG: You can't kill them.

AG: Not if you want to win.

DS: I suppose there's some sort of period between completing the game and claiming the reward, right?

DS: Why wouldn't we be able to do it in that time?

AG: Well they would have already had to die once for that, I guess?

AG: And it's poooooooossi8le they'd 8e immortal.

DS: Demons can kill angels, that's been a fact since Creation.

AG: I mean in another way.

DS: So on top of everything, the game grants the player immortality?

AG: Iiiiiiiif some conditions are met.

DS: Intriguing. Do tell.

AG: Well, you have to 8e ready.

AG: Then you have to find your quest coon.

AG: Or, 8ed.

AG: In your case.

AG: Or whatever you sleep on, whatever.

AG: 8ut, anyway.

AG: You find it.

AG: Aaaaaaaand you die on it.

DS: Alright, so we simply find this quest bed, die, and become immortal?

AG: Sort of!

AG: There are some conditions.

AG: There are only two ways you can 8e killed.

DS: Ugh, so many conditions.

AG: If you ascend to the god tiers, you can't die.

AG: Unleeeeeeeess.

AG: You're killed 8y someone else for 8eing evil or something.

AG: Or if you martyr yourself.

DS: Well, I've never fancied martyrdom as a career path before, and even if stabbing our teammates in the back would be "evil", we wouldn't give them the opportunity to retaliate.

DS: So my sister and I could acsend these god-tiers, and simply prevent the angels from doing the same.

AG: I guess you could try that!

DS: Then, before we claim the Ultimate Reward, we kill them while their backs are turned, and claim the new universe for ourselves.

AG: Could work!

DS: Excellent! Now, there's simply one last thing that we need to do.

AG: What's that?

DS: We just need to complete all of that before those humans do.

AG: Can't 8e hard.

AG: Only one of them aaaaaaaactually knows what he's doing.

AG: And that's only 8ecause I taught him. :::;)

DS: Well, even with our handicap with those degenerate angels, they're still only mortals.

DS: And you've taught me quite a bit as well.

DS: So, even if they have a bit of a head start, it'll be simple to overtake them and finish this before they do.

AG: No, they don't have a head start!

AG: They were actually the last humans in.

AG: Or, to try to get in.

AG: They were just the only ones to actually make it!

DS: So, you're viewing all of this from the future?

AG: No.

DS: So you're a prophet of some sort?

AG: I guess you could say that, 8ut no!

AG: I'm in the Medium. In the game.

AG: There is no aaaaaaaactual time here. Relatively.

DS: Did you end up there after you failed to claim your reward?

AG: No, it's where the game takes place.

AG: And we did claim it!

AG: It just sort of, 8roke.

AG: It's a long story.

DS: I see.

AG: 8ut now I'm here, we call it the Veil.

AG: And this program lets us contact any8ody at any point in the timeline!

DS: So is there any particular reason that you're helping this human?

AG: 8ecause I didn't meet you 8efore. ::::)

DS: I see. You and I do seem to be cut from a similar cloth.

AG: It's a8out time.

AG: That I found someone who could appreci8 it, I mean!

DS: Agreed.

DS: It is unfortunate that we didn't have a chance to speak with one another sooner. I'm sure we could have made quite the alliance.

DS: I think that introductions are in order, now that we've gotten a chance to know one another.

AG: I was just a8out to say!

AG: Mindfang.

AG: Marquise Spinneret Mindfang.

AG: 8uuuuuuuut...

AG: You can call me Vriska.

DS: Nice to meet you.

DS: You may call me Miss Scanty

AG: Scanty?

DS: Yes, that right.

AG: That's...

AG: A weird name.

DS: I could say the same about yours, Vriska.

DS: Again, though, cultural differences

AG: I guess!

AG: It could 8e worse.

AG: Like, Panty or something. That would 8e even weirder. ::::/

DS: You have no idea just how much I agree with that.

DS: Well, I must be off. I have to go talk to my sister about this plan, and somehow convince those angels to join us.

AG: Keep me upd8ed. :::;D

DS: Farewell, Miss Mindfang.

DS: I bid you adieu!

- devilishSophisticate [DS] ceased pestering arachnidsGrip [AG] at 21:13 -

Scanty: Reflect upon the conversation

That was probably one of the most unusual CONVERSATIONS you've ever had. You're not exactly sure how much of it you're willing to believe. You certainly hadn't expected to discover a path to ABSOLUTE GODHOOD via an ONLINE CHAT with some STRANGER, let alone a foolproof way of defeating those ANGELS. You decide that it's at least worth a chance, and you resolve to talk with your DEAR SISTER about it. Even if none of it turns out to be true, you'll have only wasted a short amount of time playing a VIDEOGAME, and nothing more. If it does turn out to be true, however, then this may be the OPPORTUNITY that you've been waiting for ever since you set foot within the MORTAL REALM.

Scanty: Go talk with your sister

You leave your COMPUTER running and take off from your room. Shutting the door behind you, you begin to think excitedly about what could happen if this actually works.


	2. L8s Dia8oliques

**HomeStock**

-Chapter One - L8s Dia8oliques-

A young woman stands in her bedroom. It just so happens that today, the thirteenth of April, is the anniversary of the day she came to this Earth. Though it was three years ago that she arrived, it is only today that she will be given a name!

What will the name of this young woman be?

Enter name: Unicorn Dunglord

TRY AGAIN, SMARTASS

Try again: Kneesocks Akuma

ACCEPTED!

Examine room

Your name is KNEESOCKS. As was previously mentioned, today is the anniversary of the day you arrived on EARTH, along with your DEAR SISTER, MISS SCANTY. The two of you are a HIGH CLASS COMMANDER DEMONS. You have a variety of INTERESTS. You have a fondness for LITERATURE, favouring tales of DRAMATIC IRONY, and LAW AND ORDER. You also have a number of LAW BOOKS scattered around your room, something that came in handy during one of your previous SCHEMES. You also have a considerable amount of skill when it comes to BEACH VOLLEYBALL, which you and your DEAR SISTER believe to be a beautiful and highly technical sport. Also in your room is your COMPUTER, which is always a useful tool when it comes to formulation SCHEMES and PLOTS. You have a number of OBITUARIES scattered across its DESKTOP, which are a useful commodity when deciding what SOULS would make a more threatening GHOST. Above all, however, you have a passion for RULES, REGULATIONS, and ORDER. You have a FIRM BELIEF that if society was to follow all the RULES set out before them without hesitation, it would be FAR BETTER OFF than it is currently.

EverSoNitro: Shift narrative style

Kneesocks was busy at work formulating their next plan. She was in the process of sifting through the obituaries she had collected, figuring out which poor souls they had already used in their plans, when she heard a knock at her door. She glanced over to it, a puzzled expression on her face. _Miss Scanty knows that it's against the rruurruus for us to disturb one another while we're working, _she thought. _It must be something urgent for her to disregard the rruurruus..._

She rose from her chair and walked over to the door. Grasping the doorknob, she pulled it open, and was greeted by an out of breath, but excited Scanty.

"Dear sister!" Scanty gasped. "You'll never believe what I've just discovered!"

"What is it, dear sister?" Kneesocks asked calmy. "Have you finally perfected one of your torture devices?"

"Oh, it's too difficult to explain," Scanty said. She quickly took her sister's wrist, and pulled her along back to her room. "Just know that this could be what we've been waiting for!"

Kneesocks was somewhat perplexed by her sister's behaviour. _Scanty always has been somewhat excitable,_ she thought, as she hurried along with her sister, her wrist starting to get sore. _But whatever this is, it must be important._

Finally, the two of them reached Scanty's room. Scanty pushed the door open, and the two walked in, Scanty racing to her computer, while Kneesocks carefully stepped around the various shattered remants of racks, vices, and the like. "You really must clean up in here, dear sister," Kneesocks noted. "It doesn't do well to dwell among such disarray."

"Nevermind that," Scanty said. "Just read this!" She pointed excitedley to the conversation she had with the mysterious stranger. Kneesocks leaned in over the chair, adjusted her glasses, and began reading. Scanty pointed out various key phrases and giggled excitedley as Kneesocks read, and the more the blue haired demon read, the more she started to giggle excitedly.

"Absolute godhood..." Kneesocks muttered. "Immortality... This is almost too good to be true!" As she said this, however, the smile slid of her face. "This is almost too good to be true..." she repeated. "How do we know that this isn't all a hoax?"

"What would some random stranger have to gain from intentionally feeding me lies?" Scanty said. "And besides, even if it is a hoax, what have we got to lose? It's a videogame, after all."

"True, true..." Kneesocks said. "But how will we ever get those angels to go along with it?"

"It shouldn't be that hard, considering how stupid they are," Scanty said. "I'm sure they'd enjoy godhood just as much as we would. They'd have all the men and sweets they could ever want at their fingertips. If I were them, I'd be jumping all over this opportunity."

"I guess that makes sense," Kneesocks said. "I'll look into this game, and place the order for it. You think of a way for us to confront the angels and persuade them to come on board with us."

"Agreed," Scanty said. "Just think, dear sister. Gods! Of our own universe!" Scanty began giggling again as Kneesocks exited the room.

EverSoNitro: Shift narrative style

You make your way back to your room, reflecting upon the comment your SISTER made as you absconded. It does seem tantilising, sure, but you worry about how much faith SCANTY is putting into this VRISKA character. From what you read, she does seem to be an agreeable personality, but she's still a STRANGER with UNKNOWN MOTIVES. You reach your room and close the door, and begin researching this SBURB software.

Kneesocks: Be the stranger

You are now VRISKA SERKET, a TROLL currently trapped in THE VEIL due to an UNFORTUNATE SET OF CIRCUMSTANCES. You had just finished tutoring a DERPY HUMAN on how to become extremely powerful within a particular GAME, when you recieved a MYSTERIOUS MESSAGE from a RANDOM STRANGER claiming to be a DEMON. You humored the stranger, and have become VERY INTRUIGED with their set of circumstances. You think that examining this stranger's past might be worthwhile.

Vriska: Examine random stranger's past

You open the viewport feature of TROLLIAN, and begin observing this stranger's TIMELINE. You're greeted with the image of a CRIMSON SKINNED WOMAN with VIBRANT GREEN HAIR runnning down her back. As you watch, you see her unleash HORDES OF MONSTERS upon what you assume to be a BLONDE HUMAN and a HUMAN WITH STUPIDLY LONG HAIR. This assumption would turn out to be incorrect, as mostly everybody reading this story would no doubt be aware, but that's not a major concern at the moment. You see this woman engage in an all-out shootout with the BLONDE HUMAN, all the while trying to hunt down some ORANGE HAIRED HUMAN that stole some sort of GLOWING STONE. You skip forward a bit, and see the STONE being destroyed, which causes a MASSIVE TOWER OF FLAME to erupt from the earth. Intruigied, you watch further, and see this woman do all sorts of things, like running a RIGGED GAMBLING ESTABLISHMENT, set up some sort of bizarre trial, shrink the two supposed humans down to miniscule size, and even at one point charge a short, dark-haired human out of an extremely tall building.

As you watch these exploits, a thought develops in your head. Perhaps you and your friends shouldn't be helping the HUMANS that caused you to be stranded here. Perhaps you should be helping THESE PEOPLE succeed instead. They definitely seem to be more COMPETENT than the HUMANS, and INHERENTLY POWERFUL to boot. Perhaps if you can get them to beat SBURB before the HUMANS do, it will negate their mistake, and allow them to escape from THE VEIL without worrying about an OMNIPOTENT HELLHOUND just waiting to MURDER them.

Hey, it's worth a shot.

EverSoNitro: Shift narrative style.

Vriska broke out of her train of thought and looked over to the other trolls that became stranded. Karkat, their "leader" would probably be one of her bigger obstacles to putting this plan into action. _He is kind of stupid, _she thought. _I should 8e a8le to 8ring him around to the idea somehow. _She'd have to wait before she actually tried anything, though. She didn't even know if this "Scanty" person was going to be able to play the game yet. She still had to get those "angels" to go along with it. Vriska leaned back in her chair. At the moment, it was just a matter of waiting to hear back from Scanty. She had a feeling that this was going to be an extremely interesting endeavor.

Vriska looked over to one of her "friends" (she wasn't entirely sure if she actually had many friends in this place), and called them over. She figured that if she was going to get Karkat to go along with this, she should have as much support as she could get. And she thought that she knew exactly how to start.

"Hey, Terezi," she said. A red-spectacled troll turned her head in Vriska's direction. "Come over here for a minute, I wanna show you something cooooooool."


	3. The Proposition

**HomeStock**

-Chapter 2 - The Propostition-

It was another boring day for Panty. There had been a definite decline in the number of Ghosts that were around the city, and, as much as she hated chasing the little bastards all over the place, it at least gave her something to do. Without them, and with the number of quality guys dwindling, she was starting to get bored and irritable. Geek Boy certainly wasn't helping things, either, as he kept harrassing her to play some stupid game he just got his hands on.

"For the last fuckin' time, Geek Boy, I don't want to play your stupid videogame!" Panty shouted as she, her sister Stocking, and the aforementioned Geek Boy, Brief, walked through the school hallways.

"B-but Panty, it's supposed to be the next biggest thing in gaming!" Brief said. "You can actually change your partner's real-world environment!"

"And why would I want you putting shit all over my place?" Panty replied.

"Well, I... uh..." Brief stammered.

"Would you just forget it, we're not gonna play your stupid game," Stocking said, brushing her hair out of her face. "Why don't you go find some of your geek friends to play with?"

Brief stood silently for a moment, then began rifling through his backpack. He pulled out four envelopes adorned with a green house and the label SBURB, and handed them to the two sisters.

"W-well, I managed to get a couple extra copies of the beta, so if you two change your mind and want to play, j-just let me know, okay?" Brief said. Suddenly, a bell rang throughout the school. "Oh man," Brief said. "I've gotta get going, I'll be late for class!" Brief took off down the hallway. "See you later!" he shouted, waving as he rounded the corner.

Panty looked over the pair of envelopes in her hand. "Well," she said as she examined the game. "I could probably sell this thing, make a quick buck." She, along with Stocking, stashed the discs in their bags. "So, Stockin', you just wanna ditch or something?"

"We might as well," Stocking said, pulling out her class schedule. "Sex-ed's boring as shit anyway."

The two of them turned and headed for the nearest exit. Just as they were about to push the doors open and exit the building, a familliar voice sounded from the hallway behind them.

"My, my, my, skipping classes. That's definitely against the rruurruus, isn't it, Miss Kneesocks?"

The Anarchy sisters whipped around simultaniously, drawing their weapons on instinct. There, standing at the other end of the hallway, were the Demon Sisters, Scanty and Kneesocks.

"Now, now, don't be so hasty, girls," Kneesocks said, eyeing the weapons. "We merely wanted to talk, we aren't here to cause any trouble."

"Okay, so start talking," Panty said, not putting down her pistol. "And make it quick. My arm's getting tired, and who knows when my finger might slip and pull the trigger."

"That's fine, what we have to say won't take very long at all," Scanty replied. The demons walked closer to the angels, who kept their weapons at the ready. "Now, Miss Panty, what would you say to me if I told you you could have any man you ever wanted, no stuffy priest hanging over your shoulder, telling you what to do, for all eternity?"

"And Miss Stocking," Kneesocks continued. "What if I told you you could have a never ending supply of sweets, dessert, and delicacies, available to you at the slightest whim?"

"I'd probably ask how the hell you two managed to find a way into Heaven," Stocking said.

"Yeah," Panty agreed. "You two have a stash of Heaven Coins some place or some shit?"

"Heaven?" Scanty said. "Oh, no no no, this is FAR greater than Heaven. This is an opportunity for you two to become gods of your own realm!" Scanty wrapped her arm around Panty's shoulder, and gestured with the other into some vast, imaginary, cosmos. "Imagine it! Panty and Stocking, Gods of Creation! Rulers of all of the Universe!"

"Okay, I'm changing my answer," Panty said. "Now I want to know where I can get some of whatever the hell you're smoking."

"This is more than some halluctination," Kneesocks said indignantly. She paused for a moment. "Tell me... have either of you heard of a game called SBURB?"

Stocking suddenly remembered the games Brief had given them, and pulled her copy out of her bag. "What, you mean this?" Stocking asked.

"Ah, so you each have a copy, then!" Kneesocks said. "Wonderful, simply marvelous!"

Scanty pressed Panty lightly against her, and continued speaking. "Miss Kneesocks and I have discovered from an outside source that this game is actually a tool for escaping the apocalypse," Scanty explained. "Not only this, but it also serves as a way for the player to create their own universe! The Ultimate Reward is, of course, for the players to become the reigning gods of said universe."

"Sounds like a load of bullshit to me," Panty said, prying herself out of Scanty's grip. "If that were true, instead of completely fucking insane, why the hell would you be telling us this?"

"Your right, it does seem a tad ludicrous," Kneesocks agreed. "And the most rational thing for us to do would be to leave you two to die a horrible death. However, there seems to be a rather bothersome technicality for actually achieving this grand reward."

"As it happens," Scanty said. "It needs to be a team of four players, and they all need to be roughly the same age. So, to make a long story short, we need the two of you to complete our team."

Scanty produced a couple of pieces of paper, and scribbled something down upon them. "Now, we'll understand if you need a moment to think about it, but please, do consider it." She handed the slips of paper to Panty and Stocking in turn. "Here is our contact information." The Demon Sisters pushed past Panty and Stocking, and walked out the door.

"We bid you adieu!"

Panty and Stocking simply looked from the slips of paper given to them by Scanty, to the game in Stocking's hand, to each other.

EverSoNitro: Shift narrative style

Time: Jump forward

You are now PANTY. It is now LATE IN THE EVENING. Ordinarily, you would be going to DATEN CITY'S ASSORTED NIGHTCLUBS, in search of a GUY to sleep with, but a PROPOSITION made a few hours ago by A COUPLE OF TOMATO COLORED SKANKS to you and your SISTER, STOCKING, has been keeping the both of you distracted. You are currently in your BEDROOM. Within your BEDROOM is you LAPTOP, your BED, and assorted EMPTY CONDOM WRAPPERS.

What will you do?

Panty: Shriek like a crow and piss on your bed

What? No, that's stupid.

Panty: Sign in to chat client

You grab your LAPTOP and open it up while sitting on your COMPLETELY DRY BED. Opening up PESTERCHUM, you notice that none of your CHUMS are online.

Thank god, you fucking hate talking to all of them.

You take the PIECE OF PAPER given to you by THAT SCANTY SLUT out of your PURSE CAPTCHALOGUE. Examining the PIECE OF PAPER, you find the CHUMHANDLES of THAT SCANTY SLUT and THAT KNEESOCKS BITCH, and think for a moment.

You and STOCKING had discussed the PROPOSTION almost all day. After much debate, you finally came to an agreement. You open the ADD CHUM window, and type the handle "devilishSophisticate" in.

As the handle appears in your CHUMROLL, it appears that she is ONLINE. You click on the name, and give your final answer.

PESTERLOG:

- sexyBlondie [SB] began pestering devilishSophisticate [DS] at 21:34 -

SB: alright bitch

SB: we're in

DS: Ugh, your typing is abominable, you know that?

SB: stfu, will ya?


	4. 4NG3LS 4ND D3MONS

**HomeStock**

-Chapter 3 - 4NG3LS 4ND D3MONS-

PESTERLOG:

- sexyBlondie [SB] began pestering devilishSophisticate [DS] at 21:34 -

SB: alright bitch

SB: we're in

DS: Ugh, your typing is abominable, you know that?

SB: stfu, will ya?

DS: Alright then, you're prepared to join Miss Kneesocks and I?

DS: Despite all the things we've put each other through?

SB: ya, ya, but dont go thinking we're doing this for the two of you

SB: we just like the sound of being fuckin gods, is all

DS: I wouldn't expect anything different.

SB: w/e, can we just get a move on

DS: Fair enough.

DS: Now, it seems as though we all need to be in four seperate locations to play this correctly.

DS: So, we'll need to designate these points.

DS: There's our building, and that hovel you call a church.

SB: watch it

DS: My apologies.

DS: Anyway, we still need to decide on two other locations, and who's going to be going to them.

DS: Miss Kneesocks and I have agreed that the school would be a suitable location to play from.

DS: That leaves the remaining location up to you.

SB: hmm...

SB: well, maybe i could get stockin to go to the cliff just outside the city or something

DS: That might work.

DS: Alright, you two make your preparations, and we'll all contact each other later tomorrow.

SB: alrite, fine, w/e, bye

- sexyBlondie [SB] ceased pestering devilishSophisticate [DS] at 21:45 -

You lean back in your chair. You knew you'd be able to bring those ANGELS around eventually. Now, the only thing left to do is get in touch with your DEAR SISTER, and tell her that you're almost ready to begin. After that, you should probably get back in touch with your INFORMANT.

Scanty: Be the informant

You are now VRISKA. You were just about to attempt to convince one of your fellow TROLLS to come on board with your plan. You figure that you should only have to let her take a look at your new AQUAINTANCE to convince her to talk with one of them.

Well, maybe look isn't the right word.

EverSoNitro: Shift narrative style

"What do you want, Vriska?" Terezi said, turning to Vriska. "I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"I just want you to come over and check this out," Vriska explained. "I'm suuuuuuuure you'll get a kick out of it."

Terezi was a little bit skepticle of Vriska's motives, but decided she might as well find out what was so great about whatever Vriska had dug up. She walked over to Vriska's computer. As she got closer, she could detect the growing smell of cherries.

Cherries... Terezi decided that a closer examination couldn't hurt.

EverSoNitro: Shift narrative style

You reach SPIDERTROLL'S COMPUTER. Admittedley, the WONDERFUL SMELL got your feet moving a little more quickly than you would've liked. You turn to face VRISKA, and she gives you a SMUG SMIRK.

You wish you could just clock her right in her stupid face. But, you start getting distracted by whatever it was she wanted to show you.

You bend over, putting your face right in front of the MONITOR, and give it a gigantic lick.

CHERRY RED, CHERY RED EVERYWHERE.

You're understandibly flabbergasted. Where the hell did VRISKA find this wonderful thing, and why was she so eager to share it with you? You keep licking and smelling the screen, trying to make sense of whatever the hell VRISKA just found.

Eventually, you make sense of it. You've still got some QUESTIONS, though.

EverSoNitro: Shift narrative style

Terezi was all over the screen, giggling like a crazy person. Eventually, she managed to pry herself away from the image on the screen to talk.

"Who are these people? Where did you find them?" Terezi asked excitedley.

"It's an interesting story," Vriska said. "Here I was miiiiiiiinding my own business, when out of nowhere, I get this message from someone on Earth claiming to be a demon."

"A demon?" Terezi repeated. "Hehehe, that's stupid, everyone knows demons are fake."

"That's what I thought too," Vriska continued. "But I decided to humor them anyway. After a little chat about how great Alternia was, I tell her about how we got here, and she started to get reeeeeeeally interested. So, I tell her about how the game works, and she decides she's going to get a group together and win it!"

"But they're not gonna win," Terezi pointed out. "Those humans were the only ones to actually make it in."

"Yeah, and that turned out sooooooo well for us." Vriska said, gesturing around the lab. "I was thinking, what if we help these people win instead of the humans? If theeeeeeeey manage to win, maybe it'll negate the human's session, and their Jack Noir'll just disappear!"

"Which means..." Terezi thought.

"Which means we'll be able to escape!" Vriska said.

"I dunno..." Terezi began. "I mean, we've already invested so much time in the humans-"

"Oh come on, Terezi," Vriska cut across. "We've got nothing but fucking time here! It couldn't hurt to give it a shot! Besiiiiiiiides, who would you rather help? Some stupid bunch of humans, or a pair of all-powerful, cherry red demons?"

Terezi thought for a moment, then finally caved. "Alright, fine, I'll help," she said. "But you're gonna have a tough time convincing Karkat."

"Please, you just leave him to me," Vriska said. "Why don't you go talk to one of the demons, I'm suuuuuuuure they'd like to know you're helping with this whole thing."

Terezi's face suddenly lit up. "Oh yeah, that'll be awesome, hehehe!" She said. She dashed over to her own computer, and after a minute, located the blue haired demon. She found a point on her timeline where she was at her computer, and opened communications with the demon.

EverSoNitro: Shift narrative style

Terezi: Be the cherry-scented demon

You are now KNEESOCKS. Your SISTER has just told you that the ANGELS have agreed to play SBURB with the two of you. Naturally, you're EXTREMELY PLEASED that things are going according to plan. You decide to go to your COMPUTER and continue to research this game further, to figure out any CRUCIAL MECHANICS. However, when you sit down at your DESK, you discover that somebody is trying to get in touch with you. You decide that it couldn't hurt to see what they want.

Kneesocks: Answer stranger

PESTERLOG

- gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling missKneesocks [MK] at 21: 49 -

GC: H3H3H3

GC: H3Y TH3R3, CH3RRY L4DY.

MK: Not to sound rude, but who is this?

GC: YOU DON'T KNOW WHO 1 4M?

MK: I think I'd remember someone who typed as peculiarly as yourself.

MK: Wait... you aren't one of those "trolls" that spoke with my sister, are you?

GC: TH4T'S R1GHT! :]

GC: 4ND 1'M GONN4 H3LP YOU 4LL W1N TH1S TH1NG!

MK: Must you type like that? It's quite the assault on the eyes.

GC: WH4T'S TH4T SUPPOS3D TO MEAN?

GC: 1'M BL1ND, YOU KNOW.

GC: YOU SHOULD W4TCH WH4T YOU TYP3, YOU KNOW.

GC: B3C4US3 1 SUR3 4S H3LL C4N'T :[

MK: I suppose you're trying to make me feel guilty.

MK: However, it's your own fault for not telling me you were blind to begin with. I had no way of knowing, and it's foolish of you to get upset over it.

GC: ...

GC: OK4Y, TH4T'S 4 PO1NT FOR YOU, 1 GU3SS.

MK: I suppose I'll keep tally of them, then.

MK: Miss Kneesocks: 1

MK: Blind Stranger: 0

GC: MY N4M3 1SN'T BL1ND STR4NG3R.

GC: 1T'S T3R3Z1.

MK: Again, no way of knowing that.

GC: TH4T DO3SN'T COUNT 4S 4 PO1NT, THOUGH.

GC: YOU SM3LL R34LLY GOOD, YOU KNOW. :]

GC: YOU 4ND YOUR S1ST3R

GC: H3H3H3

MK: ...

MK: I'm not sure whether I should feel complimented, or mildy disconcorted.

MK: Currently it's the latter.

GC: 1T'S 4 COMPL1M3NT.

GC: 1 S33 BY SM3LL1NG 4ND T4ST1NG COLORS.

GC: R3D H4PP3NS TO B3 TH3 B3ST TAST1NG 4ND SM3LL1NG COLOR. :]

MK: Oh... well then, thank you, I suppose...

GC: H3H3H3

GC: NOW YOU'R3 ST4RT1NG TO SM3LL L1K3 COTTON C4NDY.

MK: That... that must be because I'm blushing.

MK: Forgive me, I blush quite easily.

GC: H3H3H3

GC: I GU3SS TH4T'S 4 PO1NT FOR M3.

GC: M1SS CH3RRY COTTON C4NDY: 1

GC: T3R3Z1: 1

MK: So, I suppose that means you get a point every time I blush, and I get one when you make a foolish assumption?

MK: That hardly seems fair.

GC: TOO B4D, I ST4RT3D TH1S G4M3, I M4K3 TH3 RUL3S. :[

MK: Well, I suppose if it is a rruurruu...

MK: Nevermind, we're getting distracted.

MK: So, you said you were going to help us?

GC: Y34H.

GC: THOUGH R1GHT NOW, 1T'S JUST M3 4ND SP1D3RTROLL.

MK: Who?

GC: OH, R1GHT.

GC: PO1NT FOR YOU.

GC: 4NYW4Y, 1 M34NT VR1SK4, TH3 ON3 YOUR S1ST3R T4LK3D TO.

MK: Oh, of course.

MK: Well, you can let her know that the angels have agreed to work with us, so we'll be beginning the game tomorrow.

GC: 4R1GHT.

GC: JUST 4 F3W B1TS OF 4DV1C3:

GC: WH3N YOU ST4RT OFF, M4K3 SUR3 YOUR CRUXTUD3R, YOUR 4LCH3MIZ3R, B4S1C4LLY 4LL YOUR 4LCH3M1Z4T1ON 3QU1PM3NT.

GC: M4K3 SUR3 TH3Y'R3 4LL R3L4T1V3LY CLOS3 TO 34CH OTH3R.

MK: I'll try to keep that in mind.

MK: Well, I suppose I'll speak to you tomorrow, then.

GC: 4LR1GHT.

GC: SM3LL YOU L4T3R, M1SS CH3RRY COTTON C4NDY

GC: H3H3H3 :]

- gallowsCalibrator [GC] gave up trolling missKneesocks [MK] at 22:22 -

_Atuhor's Nose: Ugh, I just discovered that doesn't actually include the "greater than" and "less than" symbols in stories. So, sorry if Terezi's emoticons aren't correct, I'll find a way to remedy that somehow. _


	5. 8r8kfast

**HomeStock**

-Chapter Four - 8r8kfast-

Scanty awoke the next day, feeling fresh and invigorated. She looked around the room, and slowly, her memory of the plans she had made started coming back to her. She looked over to her computer desk, and saw that her own copy of the SBURB beta was sitting on her desk, along with her computer, which still happened to be running. She quickly hurried over to it, somewhat embarrassed with herself. After all, wasting power was strictly against the rules. As she sat down at it, however, she remembered that she still needed to get in contact with Vriska. She opened up the Demonchat program, and quickly located the handle "arachnidsGrip" on the list of aquaintances. She clicked on it, and began talking with the young troll.

PESTERLOG:

- devilishSophisticate [DS] began pestering arachnidsGrip [AG] at 7:15 -

DS: Greetings, Miss Mindfang.

AG: Oh! Perfect. It's you. ::::)

DS: I trust you're doing well?

AG: Oh I aaaaaaaam!

DS: That's good.

DS: So, I thought I should inform you that I've gotten the angels to agree to work with us.

DS: That means that we are ready to begin as soon as possible.

AG: I was just a8out to tell you the same thing! Sort of.

AG: I got one of my...friends...on my side!

AG: The one I told you a8out 8efore.

AG: It'll only 8e a matter of time until I convince all the rest, considering how impressiona8le they are.

DS: The former "sister", I take it?

AG: Exaaaaaaaactly. ::::)

DS: Excellent.

AG: Now that I think a8out it, though, I don't even know why that matters.

AG: If I reeeeeeeeally wanted to I could easily do it all 8y myself!

DS: You musn't be too arrogant.

DS: It's better to have support.

AG: I was just going to say that.

AG: I coooooooould do it 8y myself.

AG: 8ut then they might get in the way, or may8e they would keep messing with those humans...

AG: The sooner they leave those humans alone the 8etter.

DS: Of course, those humans.

DS: But you said they're the last ones to start playing, right?

DS: Well, that being the case, they shouldn't cause too much of a problem for the four of us.

AG: They're the last ones to play, 8ut the only ones that should happen to make it in without getting killed.

AG: The key word 8eing should. ::::)

DS: Too right. I don't intend on dying on this venture.

DS: It's likely that their presence won't have any affect on us whatsoever.

DS: But I digress.

DS: Now, I imagine that there's going to be some sort of opposition in this game.

DS: Grunts, bosses, what have you.

DS: What manner of enemies should I expect?

AG: That soooooooort of depends.

DS: Care to elaborate?

AG: There are imps, 8asilisks, giclopses, and some other things.

AG: You can proooooooo8a8ly tell what they are just 8y name.

AG: 8ut what reeeeeeeeally matters is what you end up prototyping.

DS: Prototyping?

AG: I'm not really suppoooooooosed to go into the game too much 8ut that would just 8e with the humans.

AG: Since I'm already trying to 8r8k the time loop here I can say pretty much everything I want!

AG: It feels pretty gr8 actually.

AG: When you start playing you'll end up getting this little...

AG: Thing.

AG: It flashes and glows and says things in some weird unintelligi8le language.

AG: Now what you're suppoooooooosed to do is throw two things into it.

AG: Or, not really throw two things into it, it'll pro8a8ly end up finding something 8y itself.

AG: 8ut you're not going to do that!

DS: Of course not.

DS: It'd be better to handle things myself.

AG: That's not what I mean. You haaaaaaaave to prototype it.

DS: I see.

AG: The thing is when you prototype it it ends up changing all of the enemies you have in some way!

DS: To match whatever I put in?

AG: Sort of.

AG: You'd think prototyping something really weak or easy to destroy in would make it easier for you, 8uuuuuuuut that's not really how it works.

AG: They tend to take the qualities that only give it an advantage. Usually.

AG: So that's why you're only going to prototype it with one thing!

AG: The catch is it has to 8e dead.

DS: Interesting...

AG: Well, that's not really true.

AG: It could also 8e doomed.

DS: Hold on a moment...

DS: Those angels... their standard weapons only work on ghosts and demons...

AG: That's stupid.

DS: That's Heaven for you.

DS: Never thinking.

DS: Anyway, I don't imagine something like that would work on these enemies, right?

AG: It wouldn't!

AG: Unleeeeeeeess you prototyped a ghost or a demon.

DS: ...

DS: That's not a bad idea!

AG: The game tends to have ways through a lot of loopholes like that.

DS: And, of course, with ghosts being inherently deceased, the game should accept it!

AG: For you I guess you could prototype with aaaaaaaanything that's living.

AG: This isn't really a sta8le timeline as far as I know, so any living thing around you could 8e doomed!

DS: That's a reassuring thought...

AG: Or any8ody not playing the game with you would 8e doomed too.

AG: Since it's the end of the world and all.

DS: Well, no matter.

DS: There was something I wanted to ask you.

AG: Shoot!

DS: The game seems to be split between two seperate discs.

DS: One labeled "Server", the other "Client".

AG: This is where it gets soooooooort of complic8ed.

AG: 8ut only if you can't do math or something.

DS: Nothing in this has really seemed straight forward to begin with, but go on.

AG: Did you decide who's going in first? ::::?

DS: Well, my thought was that I'd go in first.

AG: Then you're going to start with the client disc.

DS: I see.

DS: So, the server is the one that's in charge of building things for me?

AG: They'll 8e the one 8ringing you in, yeah.

DS: I see.

DS: So, then that person would be the client to the third?

AG: What really matters is who goes in first.

DS: Is this simply a matter of competence, or is there an actual in-game reason?

AG: 8oth!

AG: Since you're going in first, you have to 8e the server to who ever is going in last.

AG: Who needs to 8e the server to who ever is going in third.

AG: You get it.

DS: I do.

DS: Perhaps I should have Miss Kneesocks go in last.

DS: I wouldn't want one of those idiots running things for her.

DS: Of course, that'll leave me at the mercy of those two, but it's a small price to pay.

AG: If anything you'll 8e a8le to show them how it's done.

DS: Satan knows they need the tutoring.

DS: Well, this has been most illuminating.

AG: W8, one more thing!

DS: Yes?

AG: It's pretty easy have to figure out how to play once you actually get to it.

AG: 8ut one thing is usually confusing, I guess.

AG: When you get your artifact, and you'll know what that is.

AG: Just do whatever feels natural with it!

DS: Alright, so that's everything?

AG: Preeeeeeeetty much.

DS: Alright then.

AG: I'm sure you can figure out anything else!

AG: If not then you can just ask.

DS: I have to go organize things with everybody now.

DS: I'll get in touch with you if I have any more concerns.

AG: I'll 8e watching! :::;D

DS: Right then.

DS: I bid you adieu!

- devilishSophisticate [DS] ceased pestering arachnidsGrip [AG] at 8:00 -

Once the conversation drew to a close, Scanty shut down the computer and headed downstairs. It was time for breakfast, which, in this house, also served as a meeting between she, her sister, and their father. Of course, he was their boss first, and a parent second, so he expected them to have some project prepared. Yesterday, they had told him that they were in the research process of a plot that they weren't ready to share, mainly because they were afraid that he wouldn't like the idea of being left behind to perish from the destruction of the Earth, but today, they didn't know what to tell him. Scanty figured that they'd simply have to bluff their way through it once again.

To her relief, she saw that their father had not yet entered the dining room, and that only Kneesocks sat at the long table. Taking her own seat across from her sister, Scanty began speaking with her, catching her up on the progress of their plan.

"Good morning, Miss Kneesocks," she said formally as she sat. "Did you sleep well?"

"Quite well, dear sister." Kneesocks replied. "So, I take it that things are moving along as planned?"

"Yes, they are," Scanty replied. "I just finished speaking with Miss Mindfang, and she's currently in the proccess of garnering support from her friends, to aid us." She stopped as a small, red, insect-like creature entered the room to take their orders for breakfast. Both girls ordered a bowl of oatmeal with two pieces of toast and a glass of fresh orange juice, which the creature quickly went off to fetch. As he disappeared, Scanty continued.

"As I was saying," Scanty said. "Miss Mindfang is currently working on getting her friend to help us as well. She tells me that she's already gotten one of them to join."

"Yes, I'm aware," Kneesocks said. "I had an interesting conversation last night with a Miss Terezi. It seems that these trolls are actually able to see us through their computers." Kneesocks looked around the room, as if looking for a hidden camera. "You don't suppose they can see us right now, do you?"

"Even if they can, it's not something I'd trouble yourself with." Scanty assured her sister. "They are supposed to be on our side, you know, and after all, I am the one who made contact with them, so it's not likely that they're plotting against us. I'd hazard a guess and say that they weren't even aware that we existed before I spoke with Miss Vriska!"

"True... true..." Kneesocks agreed. "I'm rather looking forward to working with them. They really do seem to be agreeable, from what I've seen."

"Let's hope they are, because working with those angels is not going to be a treat," Scanty scowled. "But, it should all be worth it in the end, right?"

"Of course." Kneesocks replied. "Finally being rid of those horrid angels is just the icing on the cake for the true reward of this game."

"It is exciting to think about," Scanty replied. "But we musn't get ahead of ourselves. Now, as you probably know, we need to be in four seperate locations for this game to function properly. I was thinking that one of the two of us start their game from the school."

"I'll take G-String down there shortly after breakfast," Kneesocks replied. "I'll take my laptop with me, so that we can still keep in touch with each other."

"Perhaps you should take a few supplies with you as well," Scanty continued. "There's no telling what we'll need on this adventure, and I highly doubt the school would be properly equipped for something like this."

"Of course, dear sister," Kneesocks agreed. "Always come prepared! That is our rruurruu!" As she recited this, she heard footsteps coming from outside the dining room. After some quick gesturing to her sister to keep quiet, the two of them quickly rose out of their chairs to greet their father as he entered the room.

"Good morning, girls," The man said as he strolled over to his seat.

"Good morning, Mr. Mayor," the Demon Sisters answered in unison, both bent over in a stiff bow.

"Please pardon my tardiness," Their father said as he sat. "I was just getting off of the phone with Mr. Rock, of the Rock Foundation." The two sisters took their seats, and the red, insect creature scurried out to take the mayor's request for breakfast.

"Oh, nothing for me today, Fastener," he said as the creature lifted a pad of paper and pen. "I'm afraid I'll be leaving shortly to discuss things further with Mr. Rock." As Fastener nodded and scurried back to the kitchen, he continued. "I just stopped in to say that whatever plan you two have cooked up this time, it won't be neccesary. With your track record, and your continued disregard for locating Hellsmonkey, I thought it would be prudent for me to take matters into my own hands." The mayor stood up, and headed towards the door. He stopped as he reached it, and continued speaking. "Oh, and before I forget... Miss Scanty, you have an appointment later today, to be fitted for a wedding dress."

Scanty froze in shock, then slowly found her voice. "A- a w-wedding dress, sir?"

"Yes, a wedding dress," The mayor continued, a smile creeping along his face. "Mr. Rock and I have decided that it would be in everybody's best interests if you and his boy were to tie the matrimonial knot." He watched Scanty try to force her shocked expression into a smile, his own smile growing wider. "Well, I must be off," he said. "Mr. Rock and I have many, many plans to make for the big day. Farewell, girls!" He walked out of the large dining room, shutting the door behind him.

Scanty and Kneesocks sat speechless, even as Fastener brought them their breakfasts. Finally, Kneesocks decided to speak up. "Sister?" She asked. "Are you oka-"

"How could he do this to me?" Scanty shouted, standing bolt upright. She siezed her bowl of oatmeal, and hurled it towards the wall behind her with a scream of rage. The ceramic bowl shattered, and there was a large splatter of outmeal left behind. As the food slowly dripped down to the floor, she continued ranting. "He can't just marry me off to some fucking brat just because it suits his fancy! That's MY decision to make! Not his!" She collapsed onto the table in front of her, and began sobbing. Kneesocks rushed around the long table to comfort her sister.

Picking her up off of the table, Kneesocks wrapped her arms around her, while Scanty continued sobbing on her sister's shoulder. "There there, sister, it's all going to be okay," Kneesocks assured her, patting Scanty on the back. "Even if father had his reasons for it, which I'm sure he did, there's no need to actually go through with it."

Scanty sniffed, and finally brought her head up. "What do you mean?" She asked, her face wet with tears.

"The game, remember?" Kneesocks said. "We'll be able to leave all of this behind. We'll finally be able to make our own decisions! We'll be gods, Scanty! There'll be absolutely no one to tell us what to do!"

A smile emerged on Scanty's face, and she tightly embraced her sister. "Oh, of course, I completely forgot!" She laughed. "I do hope you can forgive me for my behaviour, Miss Kneesocks."

"Oh, that's perfectly alright," Kneesocks replied. The two seperated, and Kneesocks whistled for their pet. Fastener scurried out of the kitchen, and Kneesocks pointed to the wall where Scanty had thrown her meal. "Clean this mess up, if you would?" Kneesocks said, and the little creature gave a salute. He quickly ran out, and returned with a number of cleaning supplies, setting to work almost immediately.

"Now then," Kneesocks said. "I'll go start gathering my things, and then I'll head out to the school."

"Right," Scanty replied. "I'll go back up and get in touch with those angels, letting them know we're ready to begin."

The two walked out of the room, and went their seperate ways. Scanty hurried up to her room, and started up the computer once again. Locating Panty's screen name on her aquaintance list, she passed the message along that they were to proceed with the game.


	6. ALMOST EXCLUSIVELY ORNERY

**HomeStock**

-Chapter Five - ALMOST EXCLUSIVELY ORNERY-

Vriska spun about in her chair as Scanty signed off. She was somewhat upset that things were moving along so smoothly on her partner's end. She still needed to get everyone to go along with this plan, and even if she already had one person on her side, there were still a lot more to go, and many of them would probably be hard sells. She dialed back the viewport an earlier point in Scanty's timeline, and began watching again, trying to determine how she would bring some of the others around. She began making a mental list of all the trolls, and thought of ways to bring them around.

Sollux: Vriska figured that she wouldn't even have to persuade him, seeing as he wanted nothing to do with the humans in the first place. He'd probably just keep doing whatever he was doing no matter who they were helping on Earth.

Tavros: Another easy target. He'd probably jump right on board once he learned that fakey fake stuff like angels and demons were actually real on Earth. Vriska might even be able to convince him that those two angels were actually faries or something stupid like that.

Kanaya: Vriska wasn't sure how she'd go about getting her. It might be hard, seeing how interested she was in the Rose human. She'd probably help the session's hero of Space once the majority of them was behind this.

Nepeta: Again, Vriska wasn't sure. She was always good friends with Terezi, maybe she'd have her talk to Nepeta about it. Equius would be an obstacle to that though.

Equius: Getting him would be important for getting Nepeta, because of his influence over her. Vriska would just have to see how things played out though. Maybe if she got...

Gamzee: An idiot. He'd probably take one look at them and start saying a bunch of stupid shit about miracles and all that horse shit. Still, he'd be worth getting on board, and getting him might help in getting Equius.

Aradia: She'd be a challenge in herself, considering how much she really didn't like Vriska. Maybe this'd be one to let Terezi handle.

Feferi: Vriska didn't think she'd be particularily hard, but she still wasn't sure how exactly to get her to go with it. Probably another one to leave to a majority ruling.

Eridan: Probably wouldn't even be worth pursuing, considering how much of a stupid asshole he was. Still, maybe he'd sympathize with the Demon Sisters' goal of killing those angels in the end, considering how he went completely batshit on his own angels. So, with them, that would just leave...

Karkat: Probably the hardest sell out of the bunch. He's so sure about those humans, and it'd be hard to convince him that helping them would be a stupid idea (which it is). Still, if Vriska were to somehow convince him that it was his idea to begin with, she might not even have to go through all the trouble of getting the others, considering that he is the "leader" (truthfully, everyone just does what he says to get him to shut up). It'd be tricky, though...

Vriska thought about using her inherent manipulative powers on him, to simply control him into telling everybody to help the demons and angels, but she knew that as soon as she let him go, he'd know that she did it. Still watching Scanty's timeline, she pondered how she'd get him to-

"HEY! SPIDERBITCH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Vriska spun around at the sound of all the commotion, and saw exactly the troll she was thinking about marching over to her. As he approached, she stood up out of her chair and greeted him.

"Heeeeeeeey Karkat!" She said. "How's it go-"

"CUT THE BULLSHIT," he shouted. He flung a finger towards her screen, at the window where she was watching Scanty, and continued. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?"

Thinking on her feet, Vriska suddenly came up with a plan. "Oh, that? Well, I was just getting sort of boooooooored with the humans," Vriska explained. "So I thought I'd see if I could watch anybody else on this thing, maybe find something a little more iiiiiiiinteresting."

Karkat glanced at the screen for a moment, watching as the blonde angel forced the green-haired demon's head into a toilet. After watching for a moment, he continued. "ALRIGHT, WHATEVER, JUST QUIT WASTING TIME, ALRIGHT? WE'VE GOT A FUCKING JOB TO DO HERE, AND WE'RE NOT GONNA GET IT DONE BY WATCHING... WHATEVER THE HELL THIS IS."

"We can't really waste time if we're outside of it, now can we?" Vriska replied.

"SHUT UP, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN," Karkat shouted. He turned around to leave, which gave Vriska an opportunity to subtley move the viewer much farther down Scanty's timeline.

"Hey, Karkat, you maaaaaaaay want to have a look at this," Vriska said, concealing a smirk.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT, ALRIGHT? JU-" Karkat stopped, catching the window out of the corner of his eye as he turned to mouth off at Vriska. He looked at it, and saw Scanty running around a building of some sort, fighting what looked like...

"WAIT A MINUTE, ARE THOSE IMPS?" Karkat said. "WHAT THE HELL? I THOUGHT THE HUMANS WERE THE ONLY ONES THAT WERE SUPPOSED TO GET INTO THE GAME! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?"

"Wierd..." Vriska said. "Maybe you decided we should help these people instead of the humans? Maybe you figured Jack would just disappear if we managed to get them to win?"

"THAT'S STUPID AS SHIT," Karkat dismissed immediately. He took another look at the screen, though, and watched the demon displayed on it plow through a number of imps and ogres with relative ease. "ALTHOUGH... YEAH... THAT COULD WORK!"

Karkat quickly marched to the center of the room, and shouted to the whole room. "ALRIGHT, ASSHOLES, LISTEN UP! THIS IS YOUR LEADER TALKING!"

There was a moment where nobody looked over to the ornery troll, but, gradually, the rest of the trolls gave him their attention.

"ALRIGHT, SO, YOU KNOW HOW BEFORE, I SAID WE SHOULD BE HELPING THOSE FOUR HUMANS?"

"Yeah, I remember," one of them, a troll wearing a pair of red and blue glasses, said. "I thaid it wath thtupid then, and it'th thtill thtupid now."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, SOLLUX," Karkat shouted. "OKAY, WELL, I'VE DECIDED THAT THAT WAS A STUPID IDEA, AND I'VE DECIDED TO DIVERT OUR ATTENTION SOMEWHERE ELSE." He gestured over to Vriska's computer. "NOW, VRISKA'S FOUND FOUR OTHER PEOPLE THAT MANAGED TO MAKE IT INTO THE GAME. OBVIOUSLY, THIS MEANS THAT WE'VE BEEN HELPING THEM. THE WAY I FIGURE IT, IF WE HELP THIS GROUP WIN BEFORE THE HUMANS DO, THEN THE HUMANS' SESSION IS DOOMED TO FAIL, WHICH MEANS THAT JACK SHOULD BE ERASED WHEN IT DOES."

"If you don't mind my asking," another of the trolls, one wearing green lipstick and a red skirt, said. "What exactly do you base these assumptions on?"

"WELL, I..." Karkat tried to answer. "I'M NOT REALLY SURE. BUT HELL, IF THEY'RE IN THE GAME WHEN ONLY THE HUMANS SHOULD BE, THEN OBVIOUSLY THERE MIGHT BE SOMETHING TO THIS." He looked over to Vriska. "SO, WHAT'RE THE HANDLES OF THESE PEOPLE?"

"Hold on, let me just transfer them," Vriska said. After a moment, a window popped up on each of the other screens, displaying four different handles. devilishSophisticate, missKneesocks, sexyBlondie, and blackChocolate.

"OKAY, SO, EVERYONE GO WATCH THESE TIMELINES, AND FIGURE OUT WHICH ONE YOU WANT TO HELP SPECIFICALLY," Karkat said. "WE'RE GONNA BE DOING THIS LINEAR TO THEM, BECAUSE OTHERWISE, SHIT JUST GETS CONFUSING. SO, WHENEVER YOU START TROLLING THEM, YOU CAN ONLY GO FORWARD FROM THAT POINT."

There was a murmur of agreement amongst the trolls, and Karkat concluded his speech.

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE GET TO WORK."

Rather than everyone immediately spinning around, however, many of them simply began talking amonst each other, with perhaps a couple of them actually doing what they were told. Karkat started scowling at their lack of enthusiasm, and simply marched over to his own computer. He clicked one of the names at random, and began watching their timeline.

He watched as the blonde girl did all number of crazy feats, such as getting sucked down a load gaper, cling onto some massive human transport vehicle, and execute all manner of monsters. All these monsters seemed to drop some sort of coin, so Karkat double checked that we wasn't, in fact, watching them inside the game. Satisfied that he wasn't, he continued watching. There seemed to be a recurring them with this person. She really seemed to like straddling all kinds of humans and ride them like a mechanical bull. He simply kept watching though, figuring it was just some human way of saying hello or something.

Figuring that he'd watched enough, he moved to a point before she began playing the game, which, coincidentally, happened to be the point where we were shifting our focus from the Demon Sisters to the Anarchy Sisters. Karkat clicked on the name, and began trolling the blonde angel.


	7. Panty's Got Crabs

**HomeStock**

-Chapter Six - Panty's Got Crabs-

"Come on, Stockin'! Hurry the fuck up!"

Panty was tapping her foot outside of her sister's room, waiting for the gothic lolita angel to get ready. "That bitch told me that they were ready an hour ago, and I don't want to have to listen to her bitch and complain that we took forever to get started!"

There came a shout from the other side of the door. "Alright, shit, don't get your panties in a knot!" Stocking shouted back.

"I swear to God if you're stuffing your fucking face full of sweets...!" Panty started. She got down on the floor and tried to peek under the door, but she couldn't see anything. Suddenly, the door swung open, slamming against Panty's nose.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK?" Panty shouted, clutching her face. She glared up at Stocking as she walked out of the room, pulling a set of luggage behind her.

"I need you to help me load my stuff into See Through," Stocking said, ignoring the trickle of blood running out from Panty's hands.

Panty looked at the plethora of bags and satchels still inside Stocking's room. "Christ, Stockers, what'd you do, stuff everything you own in there?"

"I only packed what I thought I'd need," Stocking said. This was true; the way Stocking's brain was wired, she legitimately believed that she needed to order as many candies, puddings, pastries, and sweets as she could, and cram them all into her luggage. There was barely enough room for her laptop, a few sets of clothes, and her copy of the game among all the tooth-rotting goodness. These things she carried in the suitcase she carried with her, everything else was in the bags still sitting in Stocking's room.

"... Alright, whatever, let's get going," Panty said, not bothering to argue with her sister.

After about twenty minutes, See Through was packed with luggage, leaving just enough space for Stocking to climb into the front seat. Both Panty and Stocking were in the secret tunnel under the church, Panty seeing her sister off.

"Alright, so, let me know when you get there, Stocking," Panty said. "I'll probably be doing shit with Scanty, but once she gets going, I'll have you connect to me."

"Sounds like a plan," Stocking said. Starting up the vehicle, she continued. "Are you really sure you want to go through with this? Remember who we're dealing with here."

"It'll be fine, Stockin'," Panty said with a wave of her hand. "If those sluts try anything, I'll be ready for 'em."

Somewhat reassured, Stocking gave a final wave to her sister, then slammed her foot down on the accelerator. See Through raced down the underground tunnel, and Panty watched it disappear.

Afterward, Panty climbed back up out of the tunnel and re-entered the church. There, in the chapel, she saw Garterbelt, the statuesque priest with an afro roughly twice as large as his head, rehearsing for tomorrow's sermon.

"Why the fuck do you do that?" Panty said as she walked in. "You know that hardly anyone fuckin' comes to this church anyway. Fuck, if it weren't for me and Stockin' being famous, nobody would come here at all."

"Be that as it may," Garterbelt said, in his deep, powerful voice. "It is my duty to always pass along the Word of the Lord, no matter how few ears it falls upon." Garter paused for a moment. "Besides, what else am I going to do all day?"

"I dunno, go sit in the tub and play with those toys of yours?" Panty replied. "Both Stocking and I know you do it, Geek Boy too. We can all hear you, and it's really fuckin' creepy pretending your fuckin' nip-"

"What I do in my personal time is not your fucking business!" Garter shouted to the angel. Pausing again to straighten his ropes, he changed the subject. "So, I saw you and Stocking packing a number of bags into See Through," he said. He stared Panty down, with an intimidating look that most people would crumble under. "Do you mind explaining why?"

Panty, however, was used to this look by now. She simply looked back, unphased, and said "What I do in my personal time is none of your fuckin' business." Panty walked out of the chapel, leaving Garterbelt to shout after her.

"Be careful what you get yourself into, Panty!" He called. "God isn't always the only one who's always watching!"

"Pfff, whatever," Panty said under her breath. "I don't care if he's got a hundred cameras or some shit around here, I'll do whatever the fuck I want."

Reaching her room, she shut the door behind her, and opened up the computer. She was about to message Scanty, saying she was ready to start, when she noticed something. Someone was trying to get in contact with her.

_Perfect, _Panty thought. _Some asshole probably leaked my screenname. I'll bet it was fucking Geek Boy. Oh well, I might as well tell him to fuck off before I change it._

Panty answered the unknown contacter.

PESTERLOG:

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling sexyBlondie [SB] at 10:49 -

CG: HEY

CG: HEY

CG: ANSWER GOD DAMNIT

CG: I'VE GOT SHIT TO DO

SB: god settle down im here

SB: so wtf do u want?

SB: and how the fuck did u get this handle, its supposed to be private

CG: DOESN'T MATTER

CG: I'M HERE TO HELP YOU NOT FUCK UP TREMENDOUSLY WHEN YOU PLAY THE GAME YOU'RE ABOUT TO PLAY

SB: howd you find out about that?

SB: are u 1 of geek boys friends?

SB: because i told him i wasnt gonna play with him

SB: tell him i said thanks for the free game tho

CG: WHAT THE FUCK IS A GEEK BOY?

CG: THAT SOME STUPID HUMAN THING?

SB: human?

SB: are u roleplaying or some shit

SB: because the only time i roleplay is in the sack

SB: so why dont you just go and jack off to pictures of cartoon characters and leave me the fuck alone

CG: ...

CG: WOW

CG: THERE IS NOT ONE FUCKING PART OF THAT STATEMENT THAT I UNDERSTOOD

CG: ANYWAY

CG: LET'S START FROM SQUARE ONE

CG: YOU'RE ABOUT TO PLAY SBURB, RIGHT

SB: i dont see why it matters but ya

CG: OKAY

CG: SO JUST CONNECT WITH THAT RED BITCH, AND GET YOUR SHIT SET UP

SB: thats what i was about to do fuckwit

CG: DON'T FUCKING TALK TO ME LIKE THAT

CG: UGH

CG: THIS IS FUCKING POINTLESS

CG: I'LL TALK TO YOU SOME AT SOME OTHER TIME, WHEN YOU'RE NOT BEING SUCH A COLOSSAL SHITHEAD

SB: ive got a better idea

SB: why dont you just not talk to me at all

SB: im in the middle of some important shit, and i dont need some greasy loser distracting me

CG: I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU WITH THAT IMPORTANT SHIT, FUCKSTICK

SB: well ur not doing a good job of it

SB: later, dickmuncher

- sexyBlondie [SB] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 11:04 -

Panty rolled her eyes as she closed the window. She always seemed to attract the idiots. She decided that it wouldn't be worth her time to block the guy, and instead, Panty began doing what she intended to do when she began using the laptop.

PESTERLOG:

-sexyBlondie [SB] began pestering devilishSophisticate [DS] at 11:05 -

SB: alright, stockins on her way, so we're pretty much ready to start

DS: What happened? I informed you that we were ready to begin almost two hours ago!

SB: fuck, would you relax?

SB: its not like i can just snap my fingers and instantly be ready

DS: We're wasting time on this childishness.

DS: You have your server disc with you, correct?

SB: just a sec

SB: okay, ya, i got it

DS: Alright, what I need you to do is insert the disc and install the game.

DS: Let me know if I'm going too fast for you.

SB: stfu

SB: okay, i did that, and now its telling me its searching for a client or some shit

DS: Excellent.

DS: In a moment, the window should tell you that it's found someone.

DS: That will be me.

SB: alright, yeah, its found you

SB: okay, now its waiting for you to respond

DS: And I am doing so...

DS: Now.

Suddenly, Panty's screen faded to white, the screen displaying a loading bar and a strange spirograph pattern. As the game loaded, detailing the various (and somewhat unusual) processes it was going through, Panty started to lose herself watching the shifting pattern and the constanly changing cloudy background.

After a few minutes, the screen suddenly went black, snapping Panty back to attention. Soon, a single word faded onscreen, printed in bold, green text.

SBURB


	8. A Brief Intermission

PESTERLOG:

- rockinthemBriefs [RB] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 14:17 -

RB: Hey John.

EB: hey!

RB: Hey, you know those people I was telling you about?

RB: Panty and Stocking?

EB: yeah, what about them?

RB: Well, I couldn't get them to agree to play with us...

EB: oh that sucks

RB: I should have figured, knowing them, I just thought maybe they might wanna try it.

[EB: well, you're going to have to keep trying because, i don't think i'll be able to make it either

RB: Huh? Why not?

EB: well, my dad's been talking about piano lessons

EB: he said i'm gonna start taking some soon

RB: Oh man, you need to do everything you can to get out of them.

RB: My dad made me take piano lessons, and they were AWFUL

EB: i dunno, it seems kinda fun

EB: but i'll do everything i can to delay them though

RB: Of course, that might've been because I was also learning the violin, the bassoon, and the clarinet, but whatever.

EB: ah

EB: i'm not gonna ask

RB: Oh, happy birthday, by the way!

EB: oh thanks!

RB: Did you get the beta yet?

EB: no not yet. it's probably in the mail, but i'm not gonna risk running into my dad to get it

RB: Oh, alright.

RB: I mean, as long as it's there to be taken.

RB: Well, if you manage to get a hold of it today, maybe we can start playing?

EB: i'll give it a shot

EB: i guess i'll talk to you when i have it then?

RB: Yeah, sure. I mean I've got my copy in my bag right now, hold on a sec, lemme grab it.

RB: ...Uh oh.

EB: what's wrong?

RB: Oh man, I must've left the thing at school!

EB: oh no!

EB: how are you gonna get it?

RB: Well, it might take me a while, but I guess I can hoof it down to the school.

RB: It's probably sitting in my locker.

RB: I'll probably be back in like 45 minutes, I'll give you a shout once I get back with it, maybe you'll have your copy by then.

EB: ok

EB: cool

RB: Alright, later!

- rockinthemBriefs [RB] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 14:18 -


End file.
